legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mythrun
__TOC__ Oh look One of Dash99's beta screens has you in it. :P Hey, I know you probably saw my comment on the Lego Universe Wiki and Democracy blog, and I think it was probably pretty easy to take it wrong. Do not ignore that blog. It's extremely important, probably even essential, that you pay attention to those type of things. Do you're absolute best to improve, and find the little sliver of truth in those things. If you just ignore them, then to be honest, you're being a horrible admin, and I would have to support them if they tried to remove you're rights. But, I do think you're a great admin, you just HAVE to try and become an even better admin of blogs, even if they're just totally attacking you. Please do, and please don't ignore me, too. :Agreed. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] New Comment system in blog posts Wikia has made a new "mini" editor that loads every time we want to write a blog comment. So, because it never loads by me, I have turned the whole editor off. Now, whenever I write a blog comment, the text is hard to read and black. Not sure if you can do something about this, but I'm sure that it has to do with the CSS of this wikia... [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Drawing Oh, look, more fanart. Yeah, I drew you. It's not my best work (it's the first time I've drawn a person in a while), but it's pretty good. What do you think? 05:08, March 29, 2012 (UTC) By the way, anything white is supposed to be silver. I didn't have any silver pencils though, ugh. 05:09, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Upside-down Mega Bloks Universe Wiki? Mythrun, we need your help! Someone made the picture say the Mega Bloks Universe Wiki, and the wiki's upside down! We need YOU to change it back!! Cuz I can't do anything about it :( :Um, he's the one who did it...use and you'll see [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] Okay, in that case, WHY'D you do it, Mythrun? Wait, I think I figured it out. Is it an April Fool's day joke? Because if it is, IT'S NAWT FUNNY. What are you talking about? It is hilarious! ''₮iger'' uh, oh. you've been blocked! D: Hey, Mythrun! Le717 was looking around yesterday and say that you are blocked here: http://appleproducts.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mythrun I contacted Wikia. Hopefully, you will be un-blocked. Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' {C} {C} 17:10, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :... On a wiki he's never visited, with a handful of editors, and five pages? Why even worry about it? Also, it's his issue, not yours, even if it were something to worry about. :: Even if it's on a wiki he's never edited, I am still worried about this. Rio says that no one can adopt a wiki if they have been blocked from a wiki for any reason, and there may be more consequences than that. I don't want Mythrun unable to help some other wiki like he's helped us. The founder of that site has never been hear, but he is from Brickipedia, so if Mythrun blocked him there, the guy is using that wiki to get his revenge on Mythrun. Plus, look at the "reasons" he's blocked there: "(Abusing multiple accounts: Being a annoying poo)". And if you look at the block logs there, it seems the founder (User:WCDDoherty) is using that wiki to take revenge on a bunch of people, not just Mythrun. That wiki is a revenge wiki, and I'm wanting to clear the names of all the people there, not just Mythrun. 20:12, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Templates Help? Mythrun it's Polturgighst. I need your help, I am making a wiki and I would like to know some helpfull tricks for the design like what size the pictures on the sides need to be and what format a coston logo for the title box and the HTML icon need to be also how to make a stable design on a page like on your front page of LU Wiki (How to make something like that) and finaly how to add things to your side bar like adding the recent picture thing and the recently edeted wiget. I am very intrested and egar to lean how to do these things for my new wiki (http://pandthestarcatchers.wikia.com/wiki/The_Starcatchers_Wiki ). It would be a big help to me :) , thx, Polturgighs Mythrun. It's Plushies. Question: Why was I IP banned? I don't sockpuppet, didn't when I was banned, and won't ever. Was this false? Was I framed? Coldest, harshest regards, Mister Shy :The "sockpuppet" was not your account - it was another user. I have proof on the LEGO Message Boards, as they have a VERY strict only-one-account policy, and both users are on the LMBs...and, both users are on different wikis. Please unblock both of the users - this was a mistake. =MSD 23:35, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey I did'nt mean to cause any trouble. sorry. ````hikai from LU Show me the proof. Now. King Click Brick Approves This Mesage! 21:55, July 7, 2012 (UTC) What?!? I do not understand Mythrun! First of all, "you A0802 will be banned" is incorrect grammer, so please explain what you were trying to say. Second of all, why would i be banned? :That was Flex217 using a template that shows the username of the person viewing it (so when I visited the page it showed "Jamesster.LEGO" for example), and then he used Mythrun's sig. So Mythrun didn't actually say that, it was just Flex pretending to be him to trick people (like you). Indylord Yesterday on chat, Indylord swore, saying "Holy c***," obviously without the *'s. I would typically let him off with a warning, but he repeated said word at least 5 times when I told him to stop, arguing that it was not a swear word. [[User:Keo5|₮iger'']] Taken care of. MSI Afterburner Hey Mythun. I remember a while back you told me you use MSI Afterburner to record your games. I tried to use it, but I couldn't figure out how to actually record. xD Could you perhaps help me figure it out? I'm needing to get video of an DX7 game, and CamStudio is makeingthe video flash, Gregion only supports DX8 and up, and Taksi doesn't work at all. 18:30, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Spammer User_blog:Mythrun/Happy New Year! 21:46, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Once again, Spammer on the same blog post as above. Sim533 tried to get a staff member's attention on it, but it's been hidden by a flood of other stuff. 12:23, April 21, 2012 (UTC) User blog:Gadzooks~The~Imortal/How do I crop a picture to use it in my character thing? There seems to be an up-tick in SpamBot activity lately... 18:54, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Yup. It's a bot. http://www.robtex.com/ip/188.165.212.59.html#blacklists http://www.robtex.com/ip/188.165.212.59.html#ip https://apps.db.ripe.net/search/query.html?form_type=simple&searchtext=188.165.212.59#resultsAnchor 18:57, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Mytrun, I saw Panosls swearing in chat. Although he used an shortened form, it was obvious to anyone what it was. I hate to report someone, but I'm trying to do my part to keep this place safe, so guys, don't think I'm just making trouble for the fun of it, because I'm not. Brickenneer 22:52, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Mythrun, I need to report something. This is serious. Sombody used a name of male g***t*ls in chat. It was not n00b. It was a chat mod. A n00b, people shake their heads at, and move on. But a chat mod, the people who are supposed to gaurd against such things. I have included a picture of the incident, and I earnestly hope you will take action. Sincerly, Brickenneer 02:57, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Update on Nateh: I re-read the chat logs, and found that he was telling someone else not to do something. Altough I disagree with his use of the word, I do not find that he did anything worth banning. Brickenneer 03:16, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Regardless of the reason he at least should not have said that in the public chat, and talked to the person in a private chat. Temporarily disabling mod and chat rights, at least until we can talk this over a bit. But no, of course he won't be blocked. Ok, sorted out via chat. Seems that everything's good to go. Hi Hi, I came here to use your search tool. What happened to your music widget? I love the "Another Race" song. :P ༺༓ ßârßâÿ1 ༓༻ 12:39, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Please let me in chat Dear Mythrun, The word I said was not a bad word but to some people THINK it is. It is just another another expression for Oh Shoot!. It would've been blocked by the chat if it was a bad word in the first place. If you find this a disagreeable word I can always stop using it but please understand that this in NOT a bad word. It may not be very nice language but it is not cursing or swearing. Proof: I say it all the time at my school in front of teachers or students and I NEVER gt in trouble. If you want the word never to be used again, then have the chat block it. Thank you for understanding and please let me in chat. 11:11, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Let me in Mythrun... Let me in... 11:56, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Blog Posts I just noticed, due to the recent wikia update, the Popular Blog Posts box is not justified (See below.). I was just wondering, as our resident CSS and JS expert, anything you could do about that? ''₮iger'' User rights masthead thing Hi Mythrun. I was wondering what the code is to have the custom user right things on the mastheads of user pages. I would like to use it on the Yoshi Wiki. Thanks in advance! [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] 23:44, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Delete I made a mistake in a blog comment, the comment wouldn't go throughm so I pressed "Post comment" multiple times and it showed up as multiple comments. Please delete all but one of the duplicate comments. Thanks, [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] 01:14, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Font The @import font code in the CSS doesn't work; I think it is because CSS on Wikia doesn't recognize or accept the @import code. Tried it elsewhere. I got Nunito running properly for myself through my wikia.js page; normal, bold, and book. Even shows up in "Fonts" in the Resources tab of the Dev Tools, so I know they installed correctly. So, if you want Nunito, which I think is a great idea, put this in common.js or wikia.js (can never remember which is which): WebFontConfig = { google: { families: [ 'Nunito:400,700,300:latin' ] } }; (function() { var wf = document.createElement('script'); wf.src = ('https:' document.location.protocol ? 'https' : 'http') + '://ajax.googleapis.com/ajax/libs/webfont/1/webfont.js'; wf.type = 'text/javascript'; wf.async = 'true'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')0; s.parentNode.insertBefore(wf, s); })(); Thanks! New Chat CSS It looks really good! But it messed up my LUGUI code. I have managed to fix it for the most part, the only things that remain are the mod username colors and the textarea placeholder. I tried removing the !important tag from your code, which still overrode the original, so that would serve its purpose. Therefore, could you remove the !important tag from the mod username colors? Thanks. And about the placeholder... I need a JS code for that, don't I...? The Worst Spam I've Ever Seen Mythrun, you must see what JordanSiah did, and that's only 1/4 of it. i was on chat and jam baned me fro saying aspergers i put two ss it was a typo but he said i was lieing i was not Lost twilight energy 22:44, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't care, I'm on the Spectrum, it offends me. King Click Brick Approves This Mesage! 21:54, July 7, 2012 (UTC) PLz tell jam to unban me i reay never knew it!Lost twilight energy 00:12, June 8, 2012 (UTC) i never knew it plz its sooo unfaire plz your my last hope! PLZLost twilight energy 00:12, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Dear Mythrun, For some reason when i enter the chat it doesnt load up its just a blank page and when i talk nothing happeneds can you help me out? -Sean i was on chat and yah Lost twilight energy 14:41, June 18, 2012 (UTC)File:Bad_talk_in_chat.png|thumb|yah Swearing on the chat I logged onto the chat and I saw swearing: File:Chat.png|thumb|400px 06:48, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Message Wall Hi Mythrun, it's me BOULDERAX! Could this wiki have Message Walls instead of Talk Pages? 13:21, June 30, 2012 (UTC) MonoBook Skin :"Following the update, I've noticed that the color scheme on the MonoBook skin reverts to white, no matter what the default setting for the wiki is. Unfortunately, this does not change the color of the text, so if a wiki (for example, the LEGO Universe Wiki) has a dark color scheme and light-colored text to stand out against the dark background, following the update, we now have light-colored text against a white background. :This problem does not exist for New Wikia Look. However, as I (and surely others, or else the skin wouldn't still exist) prefer MonoBook over New Wikia Look, I would appreciate it if this minor change was reverted. :2 hours ago by PeabodySam" :"You need to contact the local administrator to update the Monobook style sheet. :2 hours ago by D-day" Anything you can do about the MonoBook style sheet? Right now, the white background clashes hideously with the light-gray text, the orange links, and the other adjustments made with a black/dark-gray background in mind. --PeabodySam (talk) 20:11, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ._. I can't help it I'm a brony. You don't need to hate me for it. -CM4S I understand that my page was unnecissary,, but i was just trying to say that we need to bring back lego universe. please forgive me. LUWikiBot Hello! I've seen your bot and I got really interested in it. Can you tell me how it logs the chat? I want to set bot like that in my wiki. Thanks in advance, Diovos (talk) Mythrun, this is Roseann Shadowflame. I know how much you dislike me but, you see, there are some certain people who, on a different lego wiki, were cussing as if it could save their lives. As in... the BAD BAD BAD words. And I was just wonder if you could possibly give them a warning on this wiki or something, because what they're doing isn't right. I'm sorry if this sounds strange, but I'm extremely religious and I hate swear words. The people who were cussing were Alec Warper, BobaFett2, and possibly someone else, but I'm not sure. They were also extremely mean, in denying that those words were bad. If you can do this, it relieve me. But if you can't, I understand. I'm trying as hard as I can to not swear myself though, not because I usually do, but because I'm really angry. Sincerely, Roseann Shadowflame (talk) 14:34, September 9, 2012 (UTC) LUWikiBot I'm very interested in having a bot like LUWikiBot to use on my wiki. If you would teach me how to make one or lend me LUWikiBot, I'd give you some kind of payment, if you like. |[[User:MisterGryphon|MisterGryphon (Talk)}}]] (talk) 19:43, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Urgent message Machine has moved to the ninjago wiki, but He has to go for a while, I'm not sure If you know this but Machine has a friend (who is not underage) that shares the same account. While machine is gone, His friend is going to return, I just need you to unban him (Machine told me to tell you) (i'm talking about him, Because his friend is furious right now) Thanks |!¤*'~``~'*¤!|ø\\ ț¤țåȽȽÿȟÿקñ¤§ǭɥȋď <(o-o<) KIRBY LOVES POKEMON!| (talk) 22:08, October 15, 2012 (UTC)Totallyhypnosquid :Seems legit. Customs Sorry about the import code. I put that in there and forgot to make it conditional to my LUGUI blog page. I swear, I did not intend to have it active wherever my signature was. I have since removed the code altogether. But now my signature doesn't function at all, could you please restore the MediaWiki page? Thanks. Hey Hi! I'm Daniel and I'm an admin from Glee Wiki! I wanted to know if you could help me with the youtube template (i know it was created in this wiki). I'm having problems to add a song in a profile, { { Template:YoutubePlayer | Top = 0 |PlaylistURL = (here's the problem) | Autoplay = 1 } } I can't find the PlaylistURL of one song (The Scientist - Glee's cover). If you could help, it'd be awesome! Thank you! Just a Lucky Person (talk) 19:28, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Add Pre tags to chat logs? Can you perhaps set the bot to add tags to all the chat logs that were created before it had to be retired due to dead code? As I am sure you know, the old bot logged the chat as it actually looked, links and all. The new one has around the logs. Our list of wanted pages has a lot in it, and I've traced a bunch of those links to the old chat logs, and who knows how many more are in the wanted files list. If the old logs would have the tags, a lot from that list would be removed, and we would know more precisely how much we have to do on here. 00:16, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Picture I Uploaded Holy bricks! :P Sorry I completely forgot about that rule. Wont happen again. :) Gadzooks~The~Imortal (talk) 00:51, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ExtraShockingLegend hey Mythrun. Tonight on chat ExtraShockingLegend was not being too nice... *cough cough* Anyway, check out a picture. I thought you ought to take care of this. Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 01:14, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Uh, hi, I'm new to this wiki, although I'v watced it for a very long time, and I was trying to join chat, but it wouldn't let me. Do you know why? :S KifferTheGreat (talk) 22:31, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Report: Hollis Spam Hi Mythrun. I just logged on to chat and I saw that previously, Hollis (cdmpants) spammed the chat up with blank spaces... Just thought I'd tell you. I have a picture. He did it twice. 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 18:04, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :There's a difference between spamming and clearing out confidential info accidentally said outside of a PM, Rio. No need for a report, it's fine. ::True, but confidential info belongs in PM and if it's outside PM, it's public. Plus, he did it twice (which isn't necessary) just to show Pang how to do it... 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk''' 19:12, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :::And when confidential info is accidentally said outside of a PM and made public, I see no issue in clearing the chat to make sure it isn't seen. Even Mythrun does this several times to clear stuff out. It's fine, take a chill pill and stop being so uptight. Youtube replay template Could you help me add the Youtube Replay Template to the wiki where I usually edit? I tried to do that alone but I failed Dx thanks a lot in advance u.u RC95 Report on Oriam123 Oriam123 was swearing D: Here are some screenshots : G / Darwin 22:07, March 16, 2013 (UTC) UPDATE : jamesster has dealt with this. Also, can you please remove the screens ? They have my name in them D: Redirect links So in a lot of places, the Mission and Beta Test Phase articles are linked wrong. Many times, articles link to Missions, with an "s", which is a redirect. Similarly with Beta Test Phase, many times articles link to just beta, which is also a redirect of the article. Is there any way the LUWikiBot can fix this issue? MsDtalk 00:52, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi I'm from the Monster HUnter Fanon Wiki and stumbled across your YouTubePlayer that can be played in the Background when you go to a page, I tried this on my own with our wiki but kinda failed. My Question would be, if you could come over and help with this problem and fix this? So far as I see I did nothing wrong but the music still isn't palying. thanks, Setheo